Luka
by ciu-chan
Summary: Luka yang disebabkan kecemburuan Mukuro terhadap si kuda jingkrak. 6918. T (almost M).


Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Warning : BL. Almost rating M. One-sided D18. OTP 6918

Sedikit menyinggung mengenai "Kiss" fiksi 6918 saya yang buat sebelumnya.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Seseorang berjalan melewati koridor. Langkahnya halus. Wajahnya rupawan. Rambut hitam kusutnya terbelai lembut oleh angin sepoi-sepoi dari jendela. Cahaya mentari sore terefleksi di kedua mata hitamnya.

"Rokudo Mukuro, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hibari Kyouya penuh penekanan, saat ia membuka pintu ruang kedisiplinan. Beberapa luka nampak di pipi dan bajunya kotor–penuh bercak darah disertai robekan. Meski sudah menghajar seseorang habis-habisan, rasanya kurang lengkap bila sehari saja tidak memukul Mukuro.

"Oya, Kyouya-kun datangnya cepat sekali. Bukankah kau masih bersenang-senang dengan kuda jingkrak tidak punya aturan itu?" balas tanya Mukuro sinis. Hibari ingin menghajar Mukuro, namun ia memilih tidak memperdulikan sakarsme dalam nada si pemuda berambut biru–ia hanya diam. Ia meraih tas, lalu melangkah keluar gerbang Namimori _Middle School_.

Sudah terbiasa ia ditemani dalam perjalanan pulang oleh Mukuro, semenjak kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu. Hibari tak menyangka, si pemilik mata warna ganda itu akan menyelinap kekediamannya untuk menyampaikan terima kasih atas coklat pemberiannya. Ia datang susah-susah dan sehening mungkin, hanya untuk mendapatkan tinjuan di dagu.

Setidaknya bukan Hibari yang bilang cinta duluan saat mereka satu tempat tidur tempo hari. Sang awan sudah meronta-ronta minta dilepas tapi ciuman hangat dari Mukuro menghilangkan segala akal sehatnya. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur atas gangguan si nanas busuk itu. Setidaknya besok kau bisa beristiharat, berhubung hari Minggu–ucap Mukuro.

Mukuro mengucapkan kalimat memalukan itu, berulang-ulang di telinga sang keturunan Jepang asli. Hibari yang memiliki pengendalian diri paling kuat, memilih memasang wajah datar.

Saat mulutnya dikunci oleh mulut Mukuro. Ia memilih membebaskan diri, yang berakhir dengan kecupan singkat di pipi.

"Aku tak suka, apa yang menjadi milikku disentuh orang lain. Terutama orang itu," suara dengan penekanan seminim mungkin menghentikan kilas balik di otak Hibari.

_Oh, dia cemburu?_

* * *

"Masuk?" Nada Hibari sama sekali tidak cocok dalam kalimat bertanya, malah terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tentu," si pemuda berambut nanas itu masuk, menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh isi rumah. Baru saja satu langkah akan ia ambil, tonfa Hibari sudah mengetuk hidungnya pelan–sayangnya, tetap sakit.

"?" Mukuro mengelus hidungnya, memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Lepas sepatumu, atau kutarik paksa!" Sang Awan Vongola berkata sambil menatap ke arah sepatu bot butut Mukuro.

Ia tertawa lemah, "ah, aku lupa," Hibari mendelik, "biasanya di rumah, aku tak perlu melepas sepatu."

"Itu bukan rumah, herbivore," sambung Hibari.

Mukuro yang tidak memperkirakan balasan dari sang prefek, membalasnya lagi. "Kau benar. Lalu, kau ingin aku tinggal bersamamu di sini atau apa?" tanya Mukuro menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian, erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Diam," tonfa dengan seperempat kekuatan Hibari merobohkan Mukuro. "Sesukamu saja…" itulah gumaman akhir Hibari sebelum berbelok ke kamar mandi–menelurkan senyuman di bibir Mukuro.

_Kalau sesukamu, berarti aku boleh bermalam di sini, kan?_

Kemeja penuh sobekan ditanggalkan Hibari, menunjukkan luka di beberapa bagian.

"Sayang sekali, permainanmu tadi merusak seragam prefekmu…" komentar Mukuro di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Matanya berkilat senang melihat Hibari dengan pipi nyaris merona. Mukuro sudah pernah melihat keseluruhan tubuh Hibari. Namun, lampu kamar mandi memampukan manik matanya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas. Bagaimana kulit putih mulus itu memiliki memar di sana-sini.

Suara air dari pancuran yang dibiarkan terbuka menyamarkan suara kecupan, jilatan dan hisapan.

Hirupan dalam-dalam dari Mukuro, mengajak Hibari untuk tenggelam ke dalam pelukan Mukuro.

"Baumu sudah tercampur dengan bau orang itu, aku tidak suka," tegas Mukuro sambil menyiram tubuh Hibari dengan air hangat dan menggosokkan sabun di beberapa tempat yang masih diperbolehkan oleh sang penguasa Namimori.

Entah angin apa juga yang membawa Dino datang ke Jepang. Padahal sudah tak ada lagi masalah maupun musuh yang berbahaya. Katanya sih, untuk berolahraga. Bagi Hibari olahraga lebih baik di _gym_. Bukannya bermain dengan dirinya dan pulang ke Itali dengan sekujur tubuh penuh memar.

"Parfum yang ia gunakan terlalu kuat…" sela Hibari, ketika Mukuro menggosok helaian hitam kusut miliknya dengan sampo.

"Aku tidak suka baunya…" sambung Hibari yang duduk dengan handuk melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku tahu." Mukuro tiba-tiba memeluk Hibari, "kau lebih suka bau-ku, kan?" tanyanya menyeringai, kemudian melepaskan pelukan setelah memberi kecupan kilat.

Sang pembuat ilusi sudah mengambil jarak beberapa langkah, takut-takut pukulan Hibari akan bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mukuro sudah mengakui seberapa ganasnya Hibari, meski tanpa tonfa.

"Entahlah…" anggukan kecil Hibari disertai pipinya yang merona, sudah menjelaskan maksud sesungguhnya. Mukuro tahu itu.

"Benar." Senyum yang dibilang mesum oleh Hibari, muncul. "Aku juga suka aromamu, aroma yang tajam namun menenangkan. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau mendapatkan mataku."

Hibari tidak terlihat seperti mendengarkan dengan memilih menyiramkan air ke tubuhnya. Namun, telinganya mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Mukuro–dan yang didengarkan mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku mendekapmu malam–" siraman air menghalangi pandangan Mukuro, "uhuk, uhuk, apa?"

Kedua pipi Hibari merona, ia lalu menarik handuk yang lebih besar, membalikkan tubuh dan menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat, "bersihkan dirimu dulu."

Mukuro keluar dengan rambut basah, meneteskan air ke seluruh lantai.

"Kau harus membersihkannya, nanti." Ucap Hibari. Burung emas terbang kesana kemari, kemudian hinggap di perbatasan antara leher dan bahunya.

Tangan Mukuro terjulur, mengacak rambut lembut Hibari yang bersih dan harum. Setiap tarikan dan hembusan napas ia nikmati–terutama ketika bersama si prefek. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang ketika membaca buku. Berbeda dengan ekspresi serius yang Hibari kenakan tiap hari. Mukuro lebih menyukai yang ini. Hibari yang hanya Mukuro ketahui.

Ia mendekatinya, memeluknya dari belakang, tubuh kecil Hibari dalam balutan yukata, terasa pas dalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan–aaah–Herbivor…" desah Hibari ketika Mukuro berubah menjadi tipe posesif dengan menciuminya liar.

Mukuro tiba-tiba kelihatan jengkel dengan si kuda jingkrak.

"Lain kali, jika Kyouya-kun ingin bermain, maka bermainlah denganku," desis Mukuro di telinga kanan Hibari. Lalu lidah Mukuro menjejaki lehernya. Meninggalkan ciuman kupu-kupu di mana-mana.

"Kau lebih sering bermain dengan herbivore betina itu," Hibari belum menyerah masuk ke dalam terkaman Mukuro.

"Tenang saja, kau selalu lebih spesial untukku…"

"Hoo, benarkah?" Hibari meminta kejujuran.

Mukuro menyeringai, "tentu saja, My Beloved Cloud…" ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan yang baru saja ia mulai.

Suara nyanyian pagi hari Hibird, memaksa kedua kelopak mata Hibari membuka–memperlihatkan dua bola mata hitam metal ke dunia.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah polos Mukuro. Wajah manis seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa–meski kenyataannya dia punya banyak dosa. Terbersit sedikit rasa kesal, wajah tidur Mukuro, pasti sudah dilihat banyak orang, terutama boneka itu.

"Ah, good morning…" bisik pemuda berambut biru itu, Hibari mengejang karena terkejut. Lalu memukulnya tanpa sebab.

"Lepaskan, aku harus sekolah."

Mukuro mengelus perutnya yang akan memerah nanti, "hmmm, kufufufu, nanti malam kita lakukan lagi ya?"

Satu pukulan bersarang lagi di perut Mukuro, sayangnya kali ini lebih sakit–menggunakan tonfa logam Hibari.

"Tidak mau. Pergi sana!" perintah Hibari, mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam yang baru.

Mukuro hanya diam, menikmati setiap detik pemandangan yang ada.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Menjijikkan," pemuda Jepang itu melangkah keluar, mengajak sang burung kuning berangkat.

Mukuro menghela napas dan tersenyum singkat. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari Hibari.

* * *

Sang prefek menoleh, mendapati namanya dipanggil.

"Kyouya!"

Begitu melihat wajah yang muncul, ekspresi Hibari berubah lebih dingin. Tidak mengacuhkannya begitu saja di tengah jalan.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku," gumam Dino sambil cemberut.

"Aku memang jahat," Hibari memacu kecepatan berjalannya.

Dino tersenyum, melihat muridnya. Dia sudah tak punya harapan lagi. Hibari menyayangi Mukuro lebih darinya.

Ia mengacak lembut rambut Hibari, "benar…" sambil menyeringai.

Sang awan terus berjalan tanpa membalasnya, Dino terkekeh. Sudah sifat Kyouya, pikirnya.

"Kyouya… apa aku melukaimu di leher kemarin?" tanya Dino memperhatikan leher Hibari dengan seksama. Hibari berhenti melangkah, meraba permukaan lehernya yang sedikit tidak rata. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona kemudian memukul dagu Dino, ditambah tendangan di perut, lalu melangkah lagi menuju Namimori _Middle School_.

"Aggh! Apa yang?" Dino terduduk dari posisi jatuh terlentangnya. Kedua bola matanya fokus pada si prefek.

"_Mukuro…"_

Suara pelan Hibari yang beresonansi perlahan-lahan ke telinganya, menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tanda kepemilikan ya?"

**.End.**

* * *

A/N : Ada yang punya pendapat?


End file.
